


Destello

by KuroKaori



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKaori/pseuds/KuroKaori
Summary: Un encuentro fugaz
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Destello

Erik nunca había podido olvidarlo.  
El tiempo se había transformado en años, y los años arrugaron su piel y blanquearon su cabello. La vida le había arrebatado muchas cosas y le había dado otras; una maravillosa mujer, unos hijos increíbles y unos nietos amorosos. Había sido feliz durante la mayor parte y la parte en que no, había podido fingir serlo.  
Y, sin embargo, cuando cerraba los ojos, aún lo recordaba.  
El instante en que lo vio, definiría su vida en un antes y un después. Solo segundos bastaron para que esos ojos azules se grabaran a fuego en su mente. Lo gracioso e interesante del asunto era, que ni siquiera podía decir que hacía en ese lugar ese día. En su memoria estaba la vaga certeza de haberse perdido en esas calles de uno de los barrios más distinguidos de París. Un judío pobre debió desentonar demasiado con el ambiente. La gente se había alejado de él, lo había esquivado, evitándole como la peste. Se sintió solo y herido por ello, por más que se esforzara por ignorarlos. Siempre había sido un testarudo, creía que su corazón era duro y resistente. Sin embargo, cuando sintió el impacto y lo vio, comprendió que su corazón estaba hecho del metal más maleable en el mundo, pero solo si él lo sostenía entre sus manos.  
Probablemente, su imaginación había optado por idealizar ese instante. El cielo dejó de estar gris y la lluvia se detuvo, el sol brilló cálido sobre su cabeza y una bocanada de aire fresco le devolvió el aliento. La piel de la más fina porcelana se mostraba suave al tacto, los labios obscenamente rojos se abrían tentadores, las graciosas pecas en su gran nariz lo dotaban de una belleza cruda, a la vez que infantil. Y los ojos, los más hermosos que había visto, en un tono azul que no se compararían con los de ninguno más, le robaron cada uno de sus pensamientos. Fue como si dos planetas hubiesen colisionado de repente. El mundo se redujo a ellos y ya no hubo nada más. Había vivido toda una vida, solo por ese momento.  
El extraño quitó avergonzado los sedosos mechones de cabello castaño que caían en su cara y sonrió. Una hilera de dientes blancos como perlas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, provocando en Erik sensaciones que el recuerdo aún hacía capaz de experimentar.  
—Lo siento- pidió con una voz suave, con un marcado aliento británico.  
Y Erik iba a hablar, a veces, le gustaba pensar que estuvo a punto de pedirle a ese extraño que no se alejara nunca de su lado. Otras veces, fingía que había tenido algo ingenioso para decir, tal vez, lo habría invitado a una cita y la historia habría sido otra. Sin embargo, dentro de él sabía que nunca había tenido palabras, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de formularlas antes de verse interrumpido.  
—¡Charles!  
Volteó en la dirección en la que el muchacho miró y observó a una hermosa mujer rubia. Había sido irracional de su parte sentir la consternación que le invadió por dentro. Ese arranque de celos que le asaltó de manera inexplicable. La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó y apenas se volteó a verle para excusarse, antes de correr hacia ella y desaparecer doblando la esquina.  
Erik nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, de pie, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. El remolino de sensaciones extrañas que lo había envuelto, parecía arrastrarle a una irremediabilidad arrasante y supo con amarga certeza que, dentro de él, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.  
Regresó al mismo lugar, a la misma hora, todos los días durante más de un año hasta que, al fin, se rindió, contrario a lo que su corazón deseaba. El recuerdo de ese chico, había sido una herida abierta que jamás había dejado de sangrar. Una constante cuestión acerca del ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si…?  
Erik nunca dejó de preguntarse por él, soñándolo, a veces, junto a esa rubia teniendo una hermosa familia. Seguramente, había sido más dichoso de lo que Erik jamás sería o, quizás, más desdichado. Tal vez, la muchacha lo había abandonado o él a ella.  
¿Había sentido, Charles, lo mismo que él, en ese fugaz encuentro? ¿Su recuerdo, habría ofrecido alivio en los momentos más oscuros, al igual que lo había hecho con Erik? O ¿Lo había olvidado apenas dobló la esquina?  
Erik, a veces sonreía a su familia y sentía que no estaba allí con ellos. No podía dejar de sentir un deje de amargura ante la sensación de que algo le habían arrebatado. Nunca había hablado con nadie acerca de Charles y jamás lo haría. Era más que posible, que aquel chico de ojos tiernos, no hubiese sido más que algo hermoso, que solo sucedía una vez.  
El cálido sueño de lo que pudo y no llegó a ser.


End file.
